


The Mission to Darkness

by IceFox606



Series: Ice’s Fairy Tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Humor, Illnesses, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, References to Illness, Serious Injuries, Some non-canon ships, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Illnesses, Threats of Violence, Violence, all canon ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFox606/pseuds/IceFox606
Summary: A dangerous taint is drifting across the land and Team Natsu and a few others go on a mission for the truth where they stumble across faces both new and old.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Series: Ice’s Fairy Tail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Mission to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note; this is a year old and I can’t remember whether I fully proofread it

**Somewhere in the mountains...**

"It is done my league..."

"Everything I ordered?"

"Yes..."

"The mages will feel the effects soon, yes?"

"Yes, within the next few days at most."

"Good. You are dismissed 復讐."

"Thank you sir."

"Now remove yourself from my sight at once, before I **_change my mind.”_**

"Y-yes my league, at once!"

"Oh and talking of 一回, send her to me. NOW"

"Yes sir!"

~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere a dark ungodly mass was spreading itself across the land, neither tangible nor intangible.

It crept like a silent, deadly shadow, seeking it's next victim. It hungered only for death, suffering and destruction and would know no bounds.

A lonesome man, wandering through the forest and looking around at the destruction in confusion stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the dark mass, his eyes widening in horror. He turned and ran for his life. But not quick enough.

The darkness reached out and snatched him. He started struggling to escape, not willing to give in. 

"Juvia!" He yelled out frantically as fought.

He managed to break free, after another few seconds and proceeded to sprint as fast as humanly possible through the woods until he came to the edge of the decay.

There he stumbled as he was met with a blue haired woman who was running in his direction, with a extremely concerned expression painted on her face.

"GRAY-SAMA?!?!" Was the last the last thing the raven haired man heard as everything turned black.

~~~~~~~~~

In a small house a couple lay in bed with a black, scarred cat sitting on top of nearby barrel next to the window and leaning against the wall, dozing.

A small and slight blue haired woman with slightly crazy blue hair lay on her side breathing lightly, apparently asleep. The guy, a tallish, muscled and slightly scary looking man with long, wild, black hair and piercings all over his body, lay awake however, on his back staring at the ceiling.

Eventually the bluenette opened her eyes and sighed, sitting up and staring at her partner. "What's the matter Gajeel?" 

The black cat opened one eye and observed the two mages.

"Nothing Shrimp... I hope. I just have this really ominous feeling. It's probably nothing." The man replied continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"Hmm..." murmured the bluenette, pursing her lip.

"It might be wise to be on alert and talk to the guild about it in the morning." Said the black cat in a surprisingly deep voice, his eyes narrow.

"Yeah..." agreed Gajeel. The woman also agreed, nodding. "Sounds like a plan. Now let's get some rest." She replied lying back down and closing her eyes. Gajeel grunted in response and also closed his eyes and shifting to get more comfortable. The cat also settled down more comfortably in attempt to get some sleep.

All was silent and still. Until a baby cry rang through the house, closely followed by another slightly higher pitched one.

"Ugh... I'll get it." Murmured the bluenette getting up again with a yawn. Another grunt.  
She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

In a pretty town to the east a blonde haired young woman stood on a hill, underneath a cherry blossom tree, her long hair flying around her in the breeze. She was staring towards the horizon and the gradually setting sun with a shadowed look of worry in her brown eyes. 

She started as she felt a warm, firm hand on her shoulder and a winged blue and white cat suddenly landed on her head, but relaxed again and didn't turn to face the newcomer, knowing who it was.

"Sup Luce. You okay?" Greeted the spike haired pinkette who had approached her.

"Yeah, are you okay Lushie? You look kinda down" added the blue cat, from the top of her head, his white tipped tail flicking in worry and his eyes slightly narrowed in concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." replied the blonde. The young pinkette turned her around to face him and stared at her face intensely with narrowed onyx eyes.

"Come on Lucy. I know when you're not telling me the truth."

Lucy looked away from him and stared at the ground, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Really Natsu. I'm fine. I'm just... worried." 

"Worried? Worried about what?" Natsu asked in concern.

"It's just... Gray and Juvia should have been back days ago. I'm really worried something has happened to them."

_Not to mention... other things..._

"That's all? Don't worry about it! They can take care of themselves! I'm sure they're fine!" Natsu exclaimed, breaking out in a cheeky grin.

"Yeah!" Said the blue cat.

"Okay... if you say so." Replied Lucy, looking back up at Natsu. "Come on Happy, Luce! Let's go back to the guild hall!" He exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's hand and running off with her behind, while the blue exceed, Happy, sprang from her head into the air, his white wings appearing on his back and followed the pair, laughing with them.

 _It's probably nothing. I'll talk to him about it later,_ thought the blonde as she ran down the hill hand in hand with Natsu, giggling at his antics.

~~~~~~~~~

**_Little did they know..._ **

~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the the prologue of "The Mission to Darkness"!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya! 💙


End file.
